I think I'm In Love
by GirlofWisdom33
Summary: A Percabeth story  with of course some made-up characters and Grover and Juniper.. Don't read if you don't wanna!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I really am new to so please no rude reviews and of course I do**

**not own PJO! And here is the story**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV :**

**"Annabeth!Wake up!" Someone said**

**"Who are you?" I asked rubbing my eyes**

**"Percy!Who else? Come on get changed already sleeping beauty! We are about to have**

**breakfast!" He said**

**"Okay meet you there I will change first." I answered**

**I got up,changed into my skinny jeans and a blue blouse and ran to the dining pavilion**

**where Percy and Grover was eating.**

**"Hey G-man." I said**

**"Hey Anna." Grover said**

**"Guys I was wondering you wanna go to the lake?" Percy asked**

**"Now? I just got here and didn't eat breakfast!" I said**

**"I know Wise Girl after you eat breakfast!" Percy said**

**"Okay Perce. See ya!" I said smiling**

**After breakfast I ran to the lake and didn't find Percy or Grover.**

**"Perce? Grover? Anyone here?" I asked**

**No one replied so I just jumped in the lake.**

**"Hi Seaweed Brain!" I said in a bubble Percy made**

**"Hello Wise Girl!" Percy said**

**I really had a big smile on my face and I told myself: Annabeth! Don't think that! Athena will**

**punish you for this! And I snapped out of it.**

**"Uhm.. Percy can I get out now?" I asked impatiently**

**"Yeah sure."Percy said**

**When we got out of the water, Grover was not found.**

**"Perce. Where's Grover?" I asked shocked**

**"I thought you met him when you came!" Percy said confused**

**"No I didn't!" I said**

**Review please and you will get another chapter! Hope you enjoyed my first one!**

**-GirlofWisdom33**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys ! Sorry it took long to update I was really busy but now here is the story ! And a special thanks to AnimalBuddy32 for your review ! Disclaimer : I do not own PJO !

**Chapter 2 : Is that... A girl ?**

**Grover's POV :**

**" Anna ? Percy ? Where are you guys? " I asked**

**" I am such an idiot ! Why did I even go here! And now I'm lost! " I said collapsing on a tree with a big THUMP!**

**" Will you people please stop doing that to my tree! " A tree nymph said getting out of her tree.**

**" Oh I am really sorry ! I got lost and now I am here ! " I said standing up.**

**" Well, I don't help half-bloods that much-" She said before I cut her off .**

**" I am am satyr . " I said**

**" Oh sorry ! ****I am Juniper by the way." She said**

**" I am Grover . " I said**

**She is so pretty I love her eyes green just like the leaves of a tree and the best thing about her was ... Her SMILE!**

**It was incredible! She really has shiny teeth!**

**" So where are you going ? "** **She asked to cut off the silence**

**" Camp Half-blood's lake . " I said**

**" Sure ! Follow me I know where that is just one mile from here ! " She said**

**We arrived in just a few seconds**

**" Thanks Juniper ! " I said smiling**

**" Your welcome Grover ! " Junper said**

**Annabeth's POV :**

**After a while of searching for Grover , Percy and I gave up until ...**

**" Percy ! I think I see Grover ! " I said happily**

**" Where ? Are you sure that is him ? " Percy asked**

**" I am not so sure but maybe and he is with ... " I stopped for a moment " With a girl ! "**

**Percy and I ran towards the lake and yeah it was Grover .**

**" Hey guys ! " Grover said**

**" Grover who is that ? " I asked**

**" Oh this is Juniper . " He said**

**" How did you meet her ? " Percy asked**

**" Remember when I got lost ? Juniper helped me find my way back ! " Grover said**

**" Hi guys . You must be Annabeth right ? " Juniper said pointing at me**

**" Well yeah duh Is there another girl here except for you and me ? " I asked**

**" No I got confused sorry and that other guy must be Percy Jackson your boyfriend ." Juniper said pointing at Percy**

**" We are not in a relationship . " Percy said**

**" Sorry ! It looks as if you and Annabeth are a perfect match . " Juniper replied**

**Percy looked away but I could tell he was blushing . And yeah I was falling for Percy his green orbs are absolutely gorgeous part of me said ' Go for it Annabeth ! He is really your type ' and another part of me said 'Don't falll for it Annabeth ! Athena will punish you for this ! ' .**

**" Gotta go guys bye ! " Percy said to break the silence**

**" Yeah ! Me too ! My cabin must be worried about me ! Bye . " I said .**

This is the end of chapter 2 ! Please review and you will get another chapter !

-GirlofWisdom33


End file.
